


In Deep

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Touching, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: There’s a person who won’t stop bugging me will you pretend to be my partner so that they’ll fuck off?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



The music pounded, vibrating through his body, made even louder by his werewolf senses. He was surrounded by sweaty bodies, the scent of salt and lust making his head woozy. It was sensory overload, the exact reason he came to Sinema every Friday night, to just get away from his worries and move his body to the beat of the music.

 

The song finished and moved seamlessly into the next, but Brett peeled away from the dancefloor and made his way to the bar, gesturing to the bartender for a drink. The older guy winked as he handed him something amber poured over ice, and Brett smiled at him as he took it. If he didn’t find someone else, the cocky bartender would do.

 

He turned his back to him, smirking against his glass as he felt the man’s eyes on the back of his head. Still, it wouldn’t do to seem too eager for it.

 

Brett scanned the crowd as he sipped his drink, letting it rest on his tongue as he mused over what it was. Scotch, maybe? Something expensive, to be so smooth. The bartender wanted him pretty badly. The drink would cost him a pretty penny.

 

Once it was finished, he placed it on the bar and stalked away without a second glance back. He paused at the edge of the dance floor, his attention drawn by a squeak as a blonde boy pulled away from an older guy, looking deeply uncomfortable. He looked around desperately, eyes wide and anxiety rising from him in waves, sickly sweet. They latched onto Brett, widening slightly. Brett raised an eyebrow and the boy strode towards him, almost stumbling into his chest.

 

“Please help me,” he whispered. “This guy won’t stop bugging me. Will you pretend to be with me so he leaves me alone?” There was something familiar about him, but Brett couldn’t place his finger on it.

 

Brett reached a hand up to caress his freckled cheek, his thumb sliding along his lower lip. “There you are, sweetheart,” he crooned. “I was wondering where you’d got to.”

 

The relief in his ocean blue eyes was almost tangible. 

 

“Thank you,” he breathed. Brett ducked his fingers under the boy’s chin and tilted it up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, barely more than a brush, and he sighed, fingers twitching on his chest. A blush spread over his cheeks.

 

Adorable, Brett thought, eyes turning molten silver as he gazed down at this angel.

 

“Hey, I was talking to you,” the guy snapped, grabbing the blonde’s shoulder.

 

The snarl that left Brett’s lips was vicious and the hand disappeared almost immediately. “Back off,” he snapped.

 

“I saw him first,” the guy said bravely, his voice shaking.

 

“Lay a hand on my boyfriend again, and I’ll fucking break it,” Brett said in a low voice, tugging the blonde closer and draping himself over him as he glared at the creep. He opened his mouth as if to argue, so Brett flashed his fangs at him, eyes glowing amber. Suddenly, he decided it wasn’t worth it, backing away with his hands up. Brett watched him go, eyes narrowed, inhaling the boy’s calm, happy scent, like sunshine on a summer’s day.

 

“Thank you,” he sighed, when Brett relaxed, letting his wolf go.

 

He pulled away, gazing down at him. “My pleasure,” he said.

 

“Um, I think I’m okay now,” he stuttered, blushing once more. Brett reluctantly let him go, feeling the world become suddenly darker as he backed away, bright blue eyes trained on his.

 

“What’s your name?” Brett asked, heart aching in his chest. He didn’t want him to leave.

 

“You don’t know me?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

 

“You look familiar,” Brett growled. “But I can’t pick where I know you from.”

 

“Lacrosse,” he admitted. “I play on the team with Liam.”

 

Brett’s eyes widened. “You know Liam? Are you friends with him?”

 

“Um,” he said, backing away even further. “We get along okay… now.”

 

“Now?” Brett pressed, following him, invested now. There was a story there.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, that anxiety swirling again. 

 

“Are you gonna tell me your name?” Brett asked. He bit his lip, but said nothing.

 

Brett’s eyes kept him pinned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled.

 

“Brett? Hey, what’s up dude?”

 

“Liam, quick question,” Brett said. The blonde’s eyes widened. “Cute blonde on your lacrosse team, with the blue eyes and freckles.”

 

“Nolan?” Liam asked. “What about him?”

 

“Is that his name?” Brett gave Nolan a predatory smile. “What’s his story?”

 

“He was with Monroe, stabbed Corey in the hand with a pen,” Liam started. Brett narrowed his eyes. Blondie was a hunter? Nolan started to tremble and whirled on his heel, slipping away into the crowd. He let him go. He could find him again easily.

 

“And what about now?” He asked.

 

“He came good, in the end. He was just scared, I think. Nolan helped out in the hospital when we were fighting Gabe and the other hunters, kept Scott’s mum safe. We’re cool now, he’s co-captain with me,” Liam explained. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“I kissed him and I was trying to decide whether or not I should do it again,” Brett said, his voice low.

 

“Poor Nolan,” Liam laughed. “Go easy on the kid.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brett said, hanging up on him, placing his phone back in his pocket. He sniffed the air, following the trail outside, ignoring the disappointed look the bartender shot him. He had far more interesting prey now.

 

Nolan hadn't even made it 100 metres down the road. Brett glanced at his car, wondering whether to catch up with him by foot or offer him a lift. In the end, the wolf in him just wanted to follow, so he jogged until he caught up with Nolan, ignoring the way his shoulders tensed as he fell into step beside him.

 

“Where are we going?” Brett asked after a minute of silence.

 

“I’m going home,” Nolan muttered. “What are you doing?”

 

“Walking you home apparently,” Brett shrugged.

 

“Why?” Nolan asked, stopping and looking up at him, teeth worrying at his lip.

 

“It’s Beacon Hills,” Brett pointed out. “It’s dangerous out here.”

 

“I can handle myself,” Nolan scowled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“So I heard,” Brett smirked. “But I’m still walking you home.”

 

Nolan sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, but he didn’t move from where he stood. Brett studied him, drinking in his every expression, scenting his emotions, sorting and cataloguing them.

 

“You knew who I was,” he said eventually.

 

“Of course,” Nolan said, rolling his eyes. Brett smirked and Nolan’s eyes widened. “I mean, because you’re a werewolf,” he protested.

 

“Sure,” Brett said, smirk widening into a grin. Nolan blushed.

 

“You’re adorable,” Brett announced, fingers itching to reach forward and touch him. “Can I kiss you again?”

 

“What?” Nolan spluttered. “Are you always this direct?”

 

“Yes,” Brett said. Nolan blinked, but then turned and continued walking. Surprised, Brett was slow to follow but soon caught up to him once again. Instead of leading to a house, however, Nolan took him to the nearby park, flopping down into the swing and kicking his legs. Brett stood to one side, watching him.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“The movement helps me think,” Nolan said. “Can you leave me be for a little while?”

 

“Sure,” Brett said, moving over to the nearby bench and sitting down, leaning back to look up at the stars, content as he listened to the other boy flying through the air. It was peaceful, even more so than dancing, and Brett closed his eyes, turning his face towards the moon, feeling it pulse against his skin. It was close to full, another few nights and he’d be running through the preserve to shake off the itch beneath his skin.

 

He heard the other boy stop moving but kept his eyes closed, waiting for him to speak.

 

“I don’t understand,” he said eventually.

 

“Understand what?” Brett asked, bringing his head down and opening his eyes to find Nolan staring at him, an adorable crease between his eyebrows.

 

“Why you would want to kiss me,” Nolan said, eyes a stormy sea.

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?” Brett asked, smiling faintly.

 

“I was a hunter,” Nolan said sharply. “You’re a werewolf.”

 

“Are you still a hunter?” Brett questioned, already knowing the answer.

 

“No,” Nolan admitted with a sigh, dropping his gaze. “But still, it doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Since when does attraction have to make sense?” Brett quirked an eyebrow. “You’re hot, you smell good, you have this vulnerable thing going for you that is literally slaying me, and I want to kiss you so bad my fingers are itchy with it.”

 

“There’s that directness again,” Nolan muttered, blushing.

 

“It saves time, I find,” Brett said cheerfully.

 

Nolan huffed out a breath. “I wish I could do that,” he said. “Just say whatever I’m thinking.”

 

“It’s easy,” Brett said, getting to his feet and moving closer slowly. 

 

“For you maybe,” Nolan said, looking up at him. There he was, looking all vulnerable again. Brett’s chest ached.

 

“It hurts a little bit, looking at you,” Brett admitted, rubbing the heel of his hand over his heart. “My heart is racing. I’m pretty nervous, actually.”

 

“You don’t get nervous,” Nolan scoffed.

 

“Sure I do,” Brett said gently. “Everyone does. I’m sort of terrified that you’re gonna walk away and I’m already halfway gone on you.”

 

“Stop doing that,” Nolan whispered, lower lip trembling.

 

“Oh god,” Brett breathed. “Please don’t cry.”

 

Nolan swiped at his eyes, looking mutinous, sniffling a little bit. “I’m scared,” he admitted in a small voice.

 

“Of me?” Brett asked, his stomach dropping.

 

“No,” Nolan exclaimed. “No, not of you. Just, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

“Oh,” Brett said, tilting his head.

 

“You have a reputation,” Nolan groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, “ and I’d never even been kissed before tonight.”

 

“That was your first kiss?” Brett asked, stepping closer, and the itchy feeling was back, and he ached, god how he ached, just to touch him, to bury his face in his neck and breathe him in. His wolf whined in his chest and Brett clenched his fists, trying to hold himself back.

 

“Yes,” Nolan breathed, blushing once more.

 

“But you liked it,” Brett said. Nolan nodded, the flush disappearing down his chest, making Brett’s mouth water.

 

“Do you want to do it again?”

 

“Oh god,” Nolan whimpered. “Yes, I do. But I don’t know what to do.”

 

Brett stepped between Nolan’s legs, slowly pushing him back and up until Nolan was pressed along his front and they were face to face.

 

“Kiss me,” Brett begged, voice shaking. “Please Nolan.”

 

Nolan’s hands shook as he slid them up Brett’s chest and up into his hair. Brett sighed, leaning into his hands, his heart beating so loudly that surely even Nolan could hear it. He closed his eyes, almost vibrating with need, keeping himself still as he waited, and waited.

 

And then, finally, Nolan’s fingers tightened in his hair as he leaned closer, his lips tentatively brushing over Brett’s. His lips were chapped slightly, probably from how much he bit them, a nervous habit that was already driving Brett mad. Though not as mad as the soft kisses Nolan pressed against his mouth, growing more eager by the second as he grew more confident.

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan whispered, breath fanning Brett’s face. “Kissing is amazing.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Brett growled, voice deep, barely holding back his hunger.

 

“So are you,” Nolan said shyly. Brett groaned, pulling away to bury his face in Nolan’s neck, his scent doing nothing to calm him down, and yet he sucked in lungs full of it, learning the unique scent that was Nolan. He pressed his lips to Nolan’s pulse, feeling it race against his lips.

 

The smell of his arousal made Brett grit his teeth, pulling away. “Stop that,” he grumbled.

 

“Stop what?” Nolan asked, eyes wide.

 

“Smelling like that,” Brett groaned. “All turned on. I won’t be able to control myself if you keep it up.”

 

“You can smell that?” Nolan’s eyes were wide and horrified.

 

“Wolves can smell emotions,” Brett explained, eyes turning amber as Nolan squeaked, squirming in his grasp, rubbing against him.

 

“Stop, moving,” Brett snapped. Nolan stilled, no doubt feeling the evidence of his arousal pressed against him.

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

 

Brett looked up at the sky, his head spinning with the smell of lust that swirled through the air around them. Nolan squirmed again, and then there was a mouth at his throat. Brett went very, very still as Nolan, smelling of uncertainty and need, licked a long stripe up his neck, nibbling up his neck and jaw.

 

“Nolan,” Brett warned.

 

He pulled away, waiting for Brett to look back at him. “Kiss me,” he pleaded.

 

“Fuck,” Brett groaned, pulling Nolan even closer and claiming his mouth, barely letting him up for air as he kissed him thoroughly, passionately, his breathing rugged as he tasted Nolan for the first time.

 

Nolan whimpered, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair, hips rolling against his, giving as good as he got, his tongue stroking Brett’s tongue, making pleased noises as Brett possessed his mouth.

 

He was so hard he felt like he might burst, and suddenly it was too much. Brett pulled away, backing away so quickly that Nolan squeaked, grabbing the chains as he flew through the air.

 

Brett moved far enough away that he could smell the fresh air, panting as he flopped onto the grass, feeling the coolness against the heated skin of his back.

 

“Holy fuck,” Brett said, letting his head thump against the ground.

 

“Why did you stop?” Nolan asked in a small voice, coming to a stop with a scrape of his feet.

 

“You’re not ready for where that was going,” Brett sighed, turning his head to look at him.

 

“Says who?” Nolan pouted. Brett smiled.

 

“Says you,” he pointed out. “You hadn’t even been kissed before. I don’t want to scare you off.”

 

Nolan’s eyes burned into him, pupils blown wide with lust. “I’m not scared.”

 

He stood slowly, stalking towards him, and Brett watched him, suddenly feeling like prey being stalked.

 

“Nolan,” he said in a low voice, excitement and wariness fighting inside him.

 

The blonde ignored him, moving to stand in front of him. He held a hand out, his face shadowed by the light of the moon behind him, making his hair look like strands of gold. Brett hesitated. He looked like a god, ancient and untouchable.

 

“Please,” Nolan whispered, and the spell was broken, Brett taking his hand and allowing the shorter boy to pull him to his feet.

 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Brett said.

 

“That’s what I keep trying to tell you,” Nolan said, jaw set, determination making his eyes flash. He didn’t let go of Brett’s hand as he turned and began walking, tugging the taller boy after him.

 

Brett followed, sniffing Nolan’s hair discreetly as he tried to place Nolan’s emotion.

 

It was like lust but not, a bit dark, a bit possessive. Desire warring with anger. It was thrilling and dangerous. 

 

Nolan lead him to a house in a quiet street, tall and rambling, the white picket fence out the front making Brett smile. Typical, really.

 

As if sensing his amusement, Nolan turned his dark eyes on him, his gaze challenging. Brett felt his smirk drop as he stared into Nolan’s eyes, getting lost in the glittering sapphire sea of them, stars reflected on water.

 

“Are you coming in?” Nolan asked.

 

“Do you want me to?” Brett fired back.

 

“Yes,” Nolan said.

 

“You’re getting better at this directness,” Brett said, pushing past him and towards the front door. He waited in front of it as Nolan unlocked the door and lead him inside.

 

“I’m learning from the best,” Nolan said, giving him a cocky smirk that made Brett’s dick twitch in his pants. The little hunter had a mouth on him.

 

He turned the light on, backing further into the house, eyes burning into his, his expression hungry.

 

“Nolan,” Brett said, still standing by the door. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“I want you,” Nolan nodded, pausing by the stairs. “Do you want me?”

 

“So much it hurts,” Brett sighed, taking a step closer, and then another and another until he was in front of the blonde boy standing on the bottom step.

 

“Please come upstairs,” Nolan said, his voice vulnerable again.

 

“Okay,” Brett agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nett 161,162,163,170, and 194.  
> 161: “ Bite me. ”  
> 162: “ Make me. ”  
> 163: “ Fuck me. ”  
> 170: “ Bend over. ”  
> 194: “ Good boy. ”

Nolan’s room was dominated by a huge, luxurious looking bed, soft as a cloud. Nolan lay in the middle of it, eyes dark, his canines, like tiny fangs, scraping over the tender flesh of his lower lip. Brett studied him, contemplating his contradictions.

 

Vulnerable and sweet, and yet a bit menacing and possessive. Virginal and yet seductive. Shy and yet demanding. He worried at his lower lip like he was nervous, and yet the gleam in his eyes told him that he knew the exact effect he was having on the other boy. His lips were red as his teeth rasped over them once more, and Brett found himself completely unable to tear his eyes away.

 

Nolan moved a hand to his stomach, fingers ducking underneath his shirt, exposing a sliver of skin as they brushed back and forth. Brett took a shaky breath, eyes dropping to watch.

 

“What are you doing to me?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

 

Nolan smiled, angelic and bright. “The same thing you’re doing to me,” he purred, stretching like a cat, arching his back off the bed. His shirt slipped back over his hand and Brett let out a mewl of disappointment.

 

“Come here,” Nolan said, flopping back onto the bed and holding his arms open. Brett complied without even thinking about it, crawling up the bed and lying on his side, cradling Nolan against him, burying his face in the fragrant cloud of his hair.

 

Nolan let out a pleased sound, his lips dragging over Brett’s collarbone as he snuggled closer. 

 

A wave of possessiveness flared in Brett and he bit his lip to hold back the growl that wanted to slip past his lips. He was so gone on this kid. Hook, line and sinker. Nolan’s tongue snaked out to taste him and Brett shuddered, fingers clenching in the other boy’s hoodie, bringing a leg up between Nolan’s, pulling his leg up and over his hip so that one of Brett’s muscular thighs was pressed up against him.

 

The blonde boy moaned, fangs scraping over his collarbone and Brett’s claws dug into Nolan’s thigh. Nolan’s hips rolled against him and Brett struggled to think past the fog of lust, the need to bite and mark and claim.

 

He turned his head, exposing his neck, heart thundering, and Nolan let out another pleased sound as he pressed closer, his teeth pressing into his flesh, holding the taller boy still. Brett felt exposed and vulnerable, an open wound as he waited to see what Nolan would do.

 

Nolan pulled away slightly, pressing a kiss to the already fading mark he’d left before hovering over him, blue eyes dark with lust.

 

“You let me do that,” Nolan said.

 

“Yes,” Brett whispered.

 

“Why? Wolves don’t like to show weakness,” Nolan frowned.

 

“You make me weak,” Brett admitted. “I can’t seem to help it.”

 

Nolan’s eyes were steady as he stared down at him, lit with understanding. He turned his head to the side, exposing his own throat.

 

“Bite me,” he said.

 

Brett swallowed, his mouth running dry, eyes glued to the pale expanse of Nolan’s neck. He could hear his heart beating, see it pulsing underneath his skin.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Brett groaned, unable to stop himself from leaning up and running his nose along Nolan’s neck, inhaling his warm scent. Nolan held him there, grip firm in his hair.

 

“Yes, I do,” Nolan assured him. He was trembling, with fear or desire, Brett couldn’t tell. He inhaled again, frowning as he tried to figure it out. His tongue traced over Nolan’s pulse, tasting him, making him whimper.

 

“Are you scared?” Brett asked in a low voice.

 

“Terrified,” Nolan admitted with a breathy whisper. “God, Brett, please bite me.”

 

Brett sucked a mark into his neck, his fair skin bruising easily beneath his lips and Nolan whimpered, grinding against him, his cock hot against Brett’s thigh. He groaned, trying to keep his head, but Nolan was determined to drive him crazy, rubbing against him like a cat, chasing friction against his aching cock. His eyes flashed, teeth poking out from behind his lips and Nolan whined as a fang brushed over his neck, arching into him.

 

“Stop that,” Brett begged, his control hanging by a single thread.

 

Nolan huffed a laugh, undulating his hips. “Make me,” he goaded.

 

With a growl, Brett bucked and flipped Nolan onto his back, untangling his hands from his hair and forcing them over his head, pinning him down with the full length of his body, his weight alone pressing him into the mattress. He wasn’t using any of his supernatural strength. Nolan could get out if he really wanted to.

 

Apparently he didn’t want to, instead wrapping his legs around him, locking his ankles together. His smile was sultry, and Brett swayed down without even meaning to, capturing his mouth, dominating it, chasing every sigh and whimper, every noise sending a bolt of lightning to his cock. He was lost in it, in the way Nolan tasted, in how he felt underneath him, in the way Nolan had intertwined their fingers together, making eager noises as he stroked Brett’s tongue with his own. Brett felt the last shred of control vanish and he let go of Nolan’s hands, bringing them down his body and sliding them under his shirt, Nolan shuddering, hips stuttering.

 

They were still clothed but Brett was shaken to his core, hands trembling as they smoothed up Nolan’s body and down again, feeling every inch of the surprisingly firm muscles of his chest and stomach.

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan breathed as Brett’s claws scored lightly down his stomach, hands gripping into his own hair as he tugged at it, a low moan slipping from his mouth which was gaping open. Brett watched him with a predatory gaze as he swiped his thumb over a sensitive nipple, smirking as Nolan jumped and moaned again, then again as he pinched it.

 

“Beautiful,” Brett breathed, doing it again, entranced by the noises Nolan was making.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan sighed, eyes lidded as he gazed up at him, already looking debauched, hair a mess, lips red, bruises on his neck.

 

He moved to the other nipple, feeling it pebble between his fingers as he rolled it, and he was struck suddenly with the urge to taste it. Brett licked his lips and Nolan watched it with a dazed expression, mirroring the movement.

 

The need hit him like a train, more intense than ever before and Brett bolted to the other side of the room, his eyes screwed shut and fists clenched, claws digging into his palms, the pain steadying him.

 

“Why do you keep running away?” Nolan asked, sitting up on his elbows and glaring at him, lower lip stuck out petulantly. Brett opened his eyes and tried to swallow down his moan, but it come out as a strangled gasp instead.

 

“My wolf,” Brett growled. “It’s reacting to you.”

 

“You are the wolf,” Nolan pointed out.

 

“Yes,” Brett said, tilting his head, “and no.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nolan asked, gazing at him curiously.

 

“My wolf and I are partners,” Brett shrugged, “we inhabit the same skin.”

 

“Interesting,” Nolan mused. “And it wants me too?”

 

“Yes,” Brett breathed, the rasp in his voice making Nolan shiver in anticipation. “He wants to feel your skin under his teeth, to see his marks on your body, he wants to hear you scream until you’re hoarse, he wants and wants and wants...” Brett panted, the words tumbling from his lips, pulled almost painfully from his chest. “He wants to ruin you, Nolan.”

 

Nolan studied him. “And what do you want?” He asked.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Brett said through gritted teeth.

 

“You won’t,” Nolan smiled, the trust shining from his eyes making Brett’s knees weak.

 

“You don’t know that, Nolan,” Brett said desperately.

 

“I do,” Nolan said firmly. “You’d break yourself apart before you’d hurt me. You think I haven’t been watching you? You think I don’t know exactly who you are?”

 

“You’ve been watching me?” Brett asked, dumbfounded. How had he not noticed?

 

“For awhile now,” Nolan nodded. He paused, sitting up now, hands in his lap. “I knew you’d be like this. Intense, passionate, wild. And when I looked at you at Sinema, I knew we’d end up here.”

 

“You chose me,” Brett said with narrowed eyes. The smile that Nolan gave him was predatory, and Brett took a step forward involuntarily, pulled in by the wicked gleam in Nolan’s eyes.

 

“I chose you,” Nolan confirmed.

 

Brett stared at him, watching as Nolan slowly pulled down the zipper of his hoodie, easing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the bed. Underneath he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, but then that was gone too, pulled over his head and thrown to the side.

 

His mouth watered at the expanse of freckles that dusted his shoulders and chest, in stark contrast with the pale ivory of his skin.

 

“I never tan,” Nolan said ruefully. “I just freckle.”

 

“I think they’re gorgeous,” Brett said, stalking to the edge of the bed and gazing down at him. Nolan got onto his knees, shuffling closer until they were within arm’s reach. He reached a hand out tentatively, almost as if he expected Brett to rebuke him, but Brett stayed still, allowing the contact. Nolan brushed his hand down his chest, slipping them underneath, tugging at the edge of his shirt. Brett held his breath as Nolan eased it up and over his head, letting it drop to the ground.

 

“Oh wow,” Nolan breathed, fingers tracing over Brett’s abs. “Mason wasn’t kidding.”

 

Brett smirked, lifting his hands up to cup Nolan’s chin. He felt a bit calmer now, but Nolan’s hands on him were quickly heating him once more.

 

“Brett,” Nolan said, his voice low, gazing up at him through his lashes, “I’m not made of glass. I don’t want you to hold back.”

 

“It’s your first time,” Brett said, a pained expression on his face.

 

“Everyone loses their virginity eventually,” Nolan pointed out. “I wanted it to be you. I chose you. I knew what I was getting into.”

 

His wolf purred at this and Brett leaned down on pure instinct rubbing his face over Nolan’s, spreading his scent along his skin. Nolan preened under the attention and Brett smiled into his neck, quickly becoming his favourite part of the blonde’s body. His scent was so strong here. He pressed his lips to Nolan’s pulse, feeling it start to race.

 

“Brett,” Nolan sighed, wrapping his arms around Brett’s neck and holding him close. Brett knew what he wanted.

 

“Not yet,” he whispered.

 

He sucked another mark into his skin and leaned back to admire it. Nolan bruised so easily, so prettily. It pleased him that by morning he would be covered in Brett’s marks and scent and everyone would know that the blonde was with him.

 

Brett started to kiss his way down Nolan’s chest, pausing and tasting and teasing his pert nipples, teasing them into hard buds. Nolan sighed, fingers lightly scratching over Brett’s scalp in a way that made him want to flop into his lap and just lie there while Nolan petted him. Instead, he moved further down, nosing through the golden hairs that trailed from his belly button and down under his pants. He nibbled along the edge of them, long fingers on the zipper, gazing up at Nolan.

 

His eyes were wide blown with lust as Brett slowly inched the zipper down, making him shiver with anticipation. Brett reached around and gripped Nolan’s ass, dragging them down his legs, Nolan falling back onto the bed as he eased them off. Brett’s eyes trailed down his body. Nolan was slim but toned, more muscular than he appeared thanks to the hours of playing lacrosse. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, black but covered in different coloured stripes. They were sort of cute, actually. But what really grabbed his attention was the long, hard cock doing it’s best to burst out of the row of tiny buttons that ran down the front of them.

 

Brett grabbed Nolan’s ankles and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, until his face was hovering right over the object of his fascination.

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan moaned as Brett leaned down and nosed along the front, inhaling deeply. Nolan smelt like sweat and arousal and cum, and it made Brett’s mouth water.

 

His eyes glowed molten silver as he looked up Nolan’s body. Their eyes met, and Nolan smiled. Brett smiled back and popped the first button and then nosed along his cock again.

 

“Hurry up,” Nolan whined, bucking his hips.

 

“Oh Nolan, nothing about this is going to be quick,” Brett crooned as he popped the second button. “You said you wanted this, you said you knew what you were getting into.”

 

“I did. I do,” Nolan panted, the third button now released as well.

 

“Baby boy, I’m going to build you up so slowly and so sweetly, and then I’m going to fucking tear you apart,” Brett grinned as he undid the fourth and final button.

 

“Oh god,” Nolan bit his lip, the scent of his arousal thickening.

 

Brett’s eyes dropped as he parted the front of Nolan’s boxer briefs, finally freeing the other boy’s cock. It sprung up, and Brett hummed his approval. He loved it when guys were uncircumcised. They were so much more sensitive, and so much more fun.

 

He pulled the foreskin back, eagerly lapping at the precum gathered there, moaning at the taste, swirling his tongue around it as he licked up every drop.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan cried out. “Oh my god.”

 

“You ever had your dick sucked before, Noley?” Brett asked. More precum leaked out and Brett grinned as he licked Nolan’s slit.

 

“No,” he admitted, voice shaky as he panted for breath. “I haven’t done anything.”

 

“So many firsts tonight,” Brett said, his wolf preening at the thought. He was going to make Nolan feel so good that he’d never look anywhere else ever again.

 

He sucked the head into his mouth, applying slight pressure, lapping at it with his tongue. Nolan moaned and Brett hummed his approval, the moan turning into a shriek as Nolan bucked into his mouth, forcing it down deeper.

 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Nolan chanted.

 

Brett pulled off and Nolan whined. His eyes flickered from Nolan worrying at his bottom lip with those cute little fangs again and down to his spit-slick cock, nestled in a bed of golden curls, his balls underneath already tight into his body.

 

“Are you going to cum, Nolan?” Brett grinned, wrapping his hand around Nolan’s cock, pumping it slowly, easing the foreskin up and over the head and back down again. Nolan opened up his mouth to reply but only groaned as Brett swallowed down his cock, bobbing up and down slowly, his tongue stroking along his length.

 

Nolan moved his hands down to grip Brett’s hair, tugging on the strands and he moaned around Nolan’s cock, the vibrations making Nolan cry out.

 

“Fuck, Brett, oh my god,” he babbled. “Oh god, that feels so good.”

 

Brett hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, pulling off with an obscene pop that had Nolan’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He looked wrecked already, but Brett was nowhere near done with him.

 

He grabbed Nolan’s cock and eased it back into his boxer briefs so that he could pull them down, discarding them to the side. Brett stood, holding a hand up to Nolan and pulling him to his feet. Nolan clung to his shoulders as Brett kissed him deeply, possessively, tongue stroking over Nolan’s and sharing his taste. Nolan moaned, sucking on his tongue and Brett growled his approval.

 

Kissing up Nolan’s jaw, he bit down on his earlobe and felt Nolan’s cock twitch against his stomach.

 

“Bend over,” he purred.

 

Nolan gave him a smouldering look before turning in his arms, bending over, both hands on the mattress as his plump ass rubbed against the front of Brett’s pants where his cock was almost painfully hard.

 

“Fuck me,” Nolan demanded, rubbing against him again, the rough material of Brett’s jeans making his ass turn red.

 

“Not yet,” Brett grinned.

 

“Not yet, not yet,” Nolan grumbled, glaring at him over his shoulder.

 

“Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” Brett said, smirking at him. He grabbed Nolan’s hips and threw him further along the bed, smiling at the squeak of surprise Nolan let out as well as the way his ass jiggled.

 

“What are you doing?” Nolan asked impatiently as Brett just stood there, admiring the arch of Nolan’s back and the puckered little hole he could see peeking from between his cheeks.

 

“Enjoying the view,” Brett sighed, before crawling up the bed, rubbing a hand over Nolan’s ass. “I want this up in the air, with your face against the mattress.”

 

Nolan did so, and Brett spread his cheeks, getting a closer look at Nolan’s hole. He rubbed a finger over it gently and Nolan squeaked again, jolting like a wave of electricity had gone through him.

 

Brett gripped his ass, claws poking against him. The smells, the taste, the sounds, the feeling of Nolan’s skin under his hands was making him lose control, and he closed his eyes, feeling dizzy with lust. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nolan asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, just need a minute,” Brett croaked.

 

The wolf in him wanted to place a hand over the back of Nolan’s head, pinning him down while he fucked into him brutally, claiming him as his. Brett knew better, knew that he needed to be gentle for Nolan’s first time, that he needed to prepare him thoroughly and coax him open and use all of the lube in the world to make it feel good. His cock was staying locked away in his jeans until he was assured that Nolan was ready. Best to avoid the temptation.

 

After a minute, his claws finally slid back in and he sighed, brushing his fingers over the pretty bruises already forming in the meat of Nolan’s ass. At least he hadn’t broken the skin.

 

“You’re gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Brett mused.

 

“I fucking hope so,” Nolan muttered into the mattress. Brett rolled his eyes. Did he not understand that he was playing with fire? Why did this boy insist on goading him?

 

He spread Nolan’s cheeks and leaned down, tongue circling around his hole.

 

“Oh my fucking god, you’re going to kill me,” Nolan groaned, pressing back into it eagerly, his cock twitching.

 

Brett pressed the flat of his tongue over the hole with long, languid strokes, taking his time, relishing in every moan and muttered curse that fell from Nolan’s mouth as he rimmed him. He pulled back, allowing some of his spit to drip down, pushing it inside with his thumb, breaching him for the first time.

 

Nolan swore colourfully and Brett raised his eyebrow as he looked down the line of his back to where Nolan was rubbing his face against the mattress, the blanket clutched in his hands.

 

“I don’t even think that’s possible,” he pointed out.

 

“Oh god, what are you doing?” Nolan cried out. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Brett grinned, spitting and adding even more saliva, before diving in with his tongue, pressing it inside of him. Nolan howled, writhing beneath him and Brett grabbed his hips, holding him still as he fucked him with his tongue.

 

He alternated between licking him and eating him out, every now and again adding more saliva and pressing a finger inside, slowly starting to coax open the first ring of muscle. Nolan moaned wildly through the whole thing, begging and pleading and swearing, his cock leaking so much now that he was dripping onto the bed.

 

“Fucking perfect,” Brett breathed, pressing a kiss to one cheek and then the other, one finger sinking slowly inside of Nolan’s body. With his other hand he was slowly pumping Nolan’s cock, tugging his foreskin over the head and rubbing it.

 

Nolan was past words now, just moaning and whimpering and when Brett pulled away, he actually cried in frustration.

 

“Relax,” Brett chuckled. “I just need some lube. Do you have some?”

 

“Bottom drawer,” Nolan mumbled, sniffling and rolling over onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. Brett stroked a hand down his chest before sitting up and crawling over to the bedside table. He leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging through the bottom drawer, eventually finding the lube stashed inside of a non-descript box.

 

He sat up against the headboard, fluffing up the pillows behind him until he was comfortable.

 

“Come here, Nolan,” he said gently.

 

The blonde crawled into his lap and Brett cupped his face, kissing him. Their lips glided together as Brett brushed the tears from Nolan’s cheeks.

 

“You’re gorgeous, do you know that?” Brett murmured against his lips.

 

“Thank you,” Nolan said shyly, being rewarded with another steamy kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, Nolan with a leg on either side of him, straddling his waist, their hands gently stroking and exploring as they kissed, tongues languidly stroking. The urgency was gone and Brett hummed his contentment against Nolan’s neck as he reached down to take his cock in hand once more.

 

“I’m going to make you cum,” Brett whispered into his ear, rubbing his thumb around and around the head of Nolan’s cock. “And then you’re going to lie across my lap so that I can prepare you.”

 

“And then you’ll fuck me?” Nolan begged, arching his neck.

 

Brett suckled a new mark into his skin, painting his porcelain skin purple. “And then I’ll fuck you,” he agreed.

 

“Okay,” Nolan breathed.

 

“Good boy,” Brett purred. “How do you like to touch yourself? Fast or slow?”

 

“S-slow,” Nolan stuttered. Brett smiled against his neck.

 

“What do you think about when you touch yourself, Nolan?” He asked, still torturously circling.

 

“You,” Nolan admitted.

 

“Mmm, you fantasise about me?” Brett hummed. Nolan bucked and his cock jolted in Brett’s hand, the foreskin sliding back.

 

“Yes,” Nolan cried out as Brett wrapped his long fingers around Nolan’s cock and stroked him. “About kissing you.”

 

Brett turned his head with his other hand, kissing him hungrily. Nolan moaned into his mouth and Brett swallowed down the sound.

 

“I could kiss you all day,” Brett sighed. “You have a mouth that begs to be kissed.”

 

“Oh,” Nolan sighed, melting against him, an adorable blush making his cheeks turn red.

 

“What else do you fantasise about?” Brett pressed, increasing his pace slightly. Nolan panted, throwing his head back as he moved with Brett’s hand.

 

“Um, about sucking you off,” Nolan sighed.

 

“Oh god,” Brett groaned, his cock twitching in his pants as he pictured Nolan’s obscene mouth wrapped around his cock. “So hot.”

 

“I watched a video,” Nolan said, his voice strained as his orgasm approached. “So I would know what to do. I want to make you feel good.”

 

“Yes,” Brett hissed. “I can’t wait to see those pretty lips open for my cock.” He growled as the scent of Nolan’s cum grew stronger, hitting him like a wave, his mind reeling.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Nolan cried out.

 

Brett’s control was non-existent but he couldn’t stop. Nolan was so close.

 

“Nolan,” he grit out as his only warning, eyes glowing amber as Nolan turned his head, exposing his the long line of his throat, fingers clenching into Brett’s shoulders. His hand twisted over Nolan’s’ cock as he buried his teeth in his neck, the blonde coming with a loud moan.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan moaned, stripe after stripe of cum leaking from his cock as Brett continued to stroke him, growling against Nolan’s neck as blood welled in his mouth. Brett fought back control from his wolf, snarling as he shoved it down deep, until finally his fangs slipped out of Nolan’s neck.

 

“Shit,” he muttered as he pulled back, watching as blood leaked from the incisions.

 

He eased Nolan back onto the bed, who lay there with a dreamy smile on his face as Brett scooted off the bed, padding into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He returned and pressed it to Nolan’s neck, applying pressure.

 

“That was awesome,” Nolan breathed, pressing a kiss against Brett’s hand, which cradled his face.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Brett sighed.

 

“I wanted you to,” Nolan said, eyes bright and clear as he gazed up at him. Again, the trust in his expression made Brett swallow past the lump in his throat. For someone who had apparently been scared enough of werewolves to become a hunter, he was acting very accepting now.

 

Brett pulled away the cloth to see that the bleeding had stopped for now.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” Nolan said happily, reaching a hand up to brush a finger over the mark, smelling content.

 

Brett pressed his hand over Nolan’s, leeching away some of the pain. Nolan pouted at him as he pulled it away, the blank lines vanishing up his arm and distributing around his body. It helped to centre him and he sighed as he moved back to leaning against the headboard. 

 

He patted his lap and Nolan crawled towards him.

 

“How do you want me?” He asked coyly.

 

“Over my lap,” Brett said, bemused. Nolan leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips before laying sideways across his lap, his ass waving in the air. He was warm and pliant in Brett’s lap, relaxed after his intense orgasm, which was exactly what Brett had been aiming for.

 

Brett smoothed a hand over Nolan’s ass, once again admiring how firm and plump it was.

 

“Gorgeous,” he sighed.

 

He picked up the lube and uncapped it, dribbling some onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers, warming it up.

 

“Touch me,” Nolan breathed.

 

Brett rubbed his finger over Nolan’s hole, circling the liquid around it before slowly and gently pressing his finger inside. Nolan sighed, his head pillowed on his arms, no sign of discomfort. Brett wiggled his finger around, spreading the lube before pulling his finger out and adding more, pressing it inside again. Once he was satisfied he had enough for now, he set the bottle of lube to the side.

 

“Feels good,” Nolan mumbled as Brett started to pump his finger inside of him, rubbing against the tight ring of muscles and teasing it open. Brett stared at where his finger was sinking inside of Nolan’s body, entranced with the way his greedy hole was swallowing him down. Nolan arched his back, pressing his ass back into Brett’s finger.

 

“You ready to try another one?” Brett asked in a low voice.

 

“Oh yeah,” Nolan sighed.

 

Brett slicked up his fingers again and slowly inserted two, making Nolan tremble. “Fuck,” he whispered, wincing slightly. Brett held his fingers still, giving Nolan time to adjust, his ass clenching and unclenching around them. With his other hand he stroked down Nolan’s back, petting him. 

 

“You okay?” Brett asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nolan said, turning his head to shoot him a shy smile. “You can move now.”

 

He slid them in and out slowly, letting Nolan get used to the feeling. After a few minutes, his little sighs were turning into moans.

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan breathed. “Brett, please.”

 

“What do you want, Noley?” Brett asked, scissoring his fingers apart as he started to stretch him a little more.

 

“Oh god, I want your cock,” Nolan begged.

 

“We have a long way to go before you can take my cock,” Brett informed him.

 

“No,” Nolan whined, writhing in Brett’s lap, his cock hard again and nudging against Brett’s straining erection. “Fuck me.”

 

“I’d hurt you,” Brett sighed.

 

“You can take the pain away,” Nolan reminded him, panting as he pressed back into his fingers.

 

“Nolan,” Brett scolded. “Just let me take care of you, okay? There’s no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Nolan turned, mouth open to protest, so Brett turned his fingers inside of him, finding and massaging over his prostate.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan sobbed, head dropping back down.

 

“Much better,” Brett smirked.

 

Nolan rutted against him as Brett added the third finger, wailing into the mattress, tears running down his cheeks. Brett could smell the salt, mixing with the already heady mixture of cum and lust.

 

“So hot,” Brett moaned, fucking Nolan with his fingers, pressing him open wider and wider, every second or third pass brushing Nolan’s prostate. Nolan was grinding against his front now, and Brett keened, the friction against his throbbing cock almost too much. He was going to cum, just from this.

 

“Oh god,” Nolan groaned. “I’m so close. Fuck.”

 

“Turn around,” Brett said. “I want to watch you cum.”

 

He pulled his fingers out and Nolan flipped over, hand falling to his cock, pumping it as Brett pressed his fingers back inside, almost brutally pounding them into his prostate. Nolan bounced up and down in his lap, his ass rubbing over Brett’s cock, and he came with a quiet groan, fingers still pistoning inside of Nolan.

 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Nolan moaned with every thrust of his fingers, writhing, red flushing down his neck and chest.

 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Brett panted. “Cum for me.”

 

Nolan moaned as he came, a low breathy sound. He splattered his chest with cum, whimpering as he stroked himself slowly, easing out every last drop. Brett stilled his fingers but didn’t remove them yet, waiting for Nolan to catch his breath.

 

“Oh fuck,” Nolan sighed after a few minutes. “That was intense. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.”

 

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that right?” Brett smiled.

 

“God, not even close to as perfect as you,” Nolan groaned, shifting slightly in Brett’s grip, causing the fingers still lodged inside of him to brush against his prostate. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered, bucking his hips as he scrambled to get away.

 

Brett grinned, a hand over his front pinning him in place.

 

“Brett, no,” Nolan protested.

 

He did it again and Nolan kicked his legs out. 

 

“So sensitive,” Brett said gleefully, doing it again.

 

“Stop,” Nolan cried, twisting his hips, trying to get away. “Please Brett.”

 

“Alright,” Brett chuckled, easing his fingers out slowly. Nolan winced, and Brett placed a sticky hand on his thigh, stealing the pain. “Better?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nolan sighed.

 

Brett grabbed him, manhandling him until he was lying against his chest, humming happily into his hair.

 

“I feel sticky,” Nolan grumbled.

 

“You wanna take a shower?” Brett asked.

 

“Only if you’re coming too,” Nolan said, rubbing his face over Brett’s chest.

 

“Of course,” Brett smiled. “Then we can take a nap.”

 

“What?” Nolan said, leaning away and looking up at him. “I thought you were gonna fuck me.”

 

“I will,” Brett chuckled. “After we’ve rested for a bit.”

 

Nolan pouted and Brett tugged him closer, kissing him into submission. 

 

“Fine,” he sighed.

 

Brett watched him stand on shaky legs, making his way towards the bathroom. He followed, watching as Nolan stepped under the spray as soon as it was warm enough. He turned, watching as Brett eased down his pants, revealing his cock to the other boy’s gaze for the first time.

 

“Holy shit,” Nolan said, mouth dropping open.

 

Brett smirked as he stepped into the shower, crowding Nolan against the cool tiles and kissing him hungrily.

 

Nolan’s mouth was addictive, and Brett was never far from it, kissing him softly as he carded his fingers through Nolan’s hair, massaging in the shampoo.

 

“Rinse,” Brett said, watching with rapt fascination at the way the water tracked down Nolan’s skin and making his blonde hair turn dark as it plastered to his face. He laughed as he brushed it out of Nolan’s eyes, amazed by how long it actually was. “How are you this beautiful?” He sighed.

 

“Good genes, I guess,” Nolan smirked, passing him the conditioner.

 

They finished washing quickly, hands gentle as they explored.

 

“Come on,” Brett said quietly as he shut off the water. “Time for that nap.”

 

He grabbed one of the big fluffy towels and wrapped it around Nolan, using a second to ruffle through his hair. Brett pulled the towel away and laughed at how fluffy it was, a golden cloud around his head.

 

“Your hair is ridiculous,” he smirked.

 

“Ridiculous hot,” Nolan pouted, hands reaching up to smooth it into place.

 

“Sure,” Brett grinned. Nolan threw the other towel at him as he left the room and Brett smiled as he watched him climb into bed while he dried off, feeling sleepy and content.

 

He chucked the towels into the basket and prowled into Nolan’s room, climbing into bed and pulling Nolan to his chest.

 

Nolan sighed happily, nuzzling him.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered sleepily.

 

“Anytime,” Brett smiled, petting his hair, his other arm draped over Nolan’s back, holding him close.

 

Their combined scent swirled through the room, and that along with the warmth of Nolan draped over his chest was enough to lull Brett into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Brett frowned as he slowly woke to tingles of pleasure shivering up his spine. A warm mouth moved over his cock and he sighed, his eyes blinking open, lidded as he peered down his body.

 

“Good morning,” Nolan purred, pulling off of his cock with a slurp.

 

“Morning,” Brett smiled, smoothing a hand through Nolan’s hair. The boy leaned into his touch and then crawled up his body, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “What a nice way to wake up,” Brett murmured against his lips.

 

Nolan smiled before kissing back down his chest and taking his cock into his mouth once more. Brett moaned as Nolan eagerly sucked at the tip, tongue circling it and then lapping over the slit.

 

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing,” Brett groaned. He rubbed a hand up and down Nolan’s back, sighing and moaning as Nolan’s mouth and tongue worshipped his cock.

 

He tried to take all of Brett’s cock into his mouth and choked, eyes watering as he held on for as long as possible. It was quite the image; his red lips stretched wide around Brett’s cock, nostrils flaring as he tried to suck in air, beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears.

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Brett whispered. Nolan pulled off with a whimper, resting his forehead on Brett’s thigh as he gasped for breath.

 

“It’s harder than it looks,” Nolan grumbled.

 

“You’re doing amazing,” Brett assured him, lazily pumping his cock, Nolan turning his head to watch.

 

“Can I try again?” He asked, his gaze hungry.

 

“Of course,” Brett said, hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he held it steady. “Go slow, just a bit at a time.”

 

Nolan bent over him, slowly sucking up and down his cock, getting a little further each time. He still gagged a little, but he persevered until finally his lips pressed against Brett’s hand near the base of his cock.

 

“Oh god,” Brett pulled his hand away and Nolan swallowed down the last bit, his nose pressed into Brett’s curls. “Fucking hell, Nolan.”

 

Nolan pulled off and panted, his eyes shining with delight. After he had caught his breath, he grinned, and did it again, and then again. Brett groaned, hips twitching as pleasure blinded him.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Nolan, oh god.”

 

The blonde looked up at him as he pulled off slowly, then grabbing his cock and giving it soft kitten licks all over the head, scraping his adorable little fangs over it and making him whimper.

“Come here,” Brett growled, arms open. Nolan surged up to meet him, and they kissed hungrily, cocks rubbing together as Nolan writhed against him. “Your mouth should be illegal.”

 

“That good, huh?” Nolan smirked.

 

Brett ignored the cockiness, just pulling him closer for another kiss, softer this time. “That good,” he agreed.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” Nolan asked, biting down on his lower lip as he sat back slightly, still rubbing up against Brett’s cock.

 

“Oh yeah,” Brett grinned. “Turn around and show me that pretty little hole of yours.”

 

Nolan kissed him hard and then turned, shoving the sheet and blanket aside as he straddled his lap, pert ass waving in the air, one leg tucked on either side of Brett’s lap.

 

“Are you sore at all?” Brett asked, smoothing a hand over Nolan’s back and then gripping both cheeks, spreading them.

 

“No,” Nolan assured him.

 

“Good,” Brett smiled, brushing a finger over Nolan’s hole. “I’m gonna prepare you now, okay?”

 

“Mmm,” Nolan agreed.

 

Brett grabbed the bottle of lube from next to the bed and opened it, smirking at the squeak Nolan gave as he dribbled some down the crack of his ass.

 

“That’s cold,” he complained.

 

“It’ll warm up in a second,” Brett chuckled, before lubing up his fingers as well.

 

The first finger sunk in easily and Nolan sighed, the tension easing from his body as he pillowed his head on his arms, relaxing into it.

 

“Good?” Brett asked, sliding his finger in and out.

 

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “Add another one.”

 

“Always so impatient,” Brett teased, brushing his finger over his prostate and making him jump.

 

“Fuck,” Nolan hissed.

 

“Not yet,” Brett said. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Nolan was so warm and pliant underneath him, sighing and moaning as Brett coaxed his walls apart, the smell of his lust combined with the precum leaking from his cock was a heady mixture. It was nice to feel wanted, and Nolan’s eagerness was so contagious. He had to keep reminding himself that this was his first time and that he needed to be gentle, instead of fucking him into the mattress like he really wanted to.

 

“I swear to god,” Nolan growled, “if you don’t move a little faster, I’m gonna do it myself.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Brett grinned. “Because that sounds fucking hot.”

 

Nolan turned to look at him over his shoulder, eyes wide with surprise. “Really? You’d want to watch me do that?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Brett nodded, licking his lips. “Do you want to?”

 

Nolan’s response was to knock Brett’s hand aside and sink two fingers into himself, pressing back into them with a moan, head dropping onto the mattress.

 

“Oh fuck,” Brett breathed, leaning closer to watch. “That’s so sexy, fuck Nolan.”

 

His fingers pumped in and out of his ass, moving at a far more rapid pace than Brett’s had been, the slick sounds reverberating through the air. Brett spread his cheeks wider, making it easier for him, watching intently. His cock twitched, and he panted as lust roared through him. He was so hard it was painful.

 

“Oh god,” Nolan mewled, adding a third finger, his hips bucking back with every press. “It’s not deep enough,” he whined, writhing on his own fingers. “Brett, please.”

 

Brett grit his teeth, willing back his claws. His eyes still glowed amber as he pressed in a finger, pressed it in nice and deep, brushing over Nolan’s prostate. Their fingers tangled and they both moaned, desperate and needy.

 

“Fuck me,” Nolan begged. “Please, please. Brett, I need you.”

 

He pulled his fingers out and turned, crawling back into his lap, kissing him with a hunger that made Brett’s stomach clench, his fingers aching as he held Nolan against him, devouring his mouth, kissing him deeply. Nolan licked along his fangs, whispering his name, sucking on his bottom lip, writhing against him. It was like he was determined to drive Brett wild.

 

“I want you,” he whispered into Brett’s ear, biting down on his earlobe. “I want to feel your cock inside me.”

 

“God, Nolan,” Brett growled. He flipped Nolan over, lurching over him, shoving his legs apart as he settled between them, rubbing their cocks together as he kissed Nolan. The blonde buried his hands in Brett’s hair, making eager noises as he kissed him back, egging him on.

 

“Yes, yes, do it now,” Nolan demanded, wrapping his legs around him, arching up off the bed, arms moving down to grip his back.

 

Brett pressed his cock against Nolan’s hole and stilled, sucking in air. He wasn’t even inside him yet and he was completely wrecked.

 

“Give me your eyes,” Brett begged. “I need to see you.” Nolan looked at him, blue eyes blazing with desire, the sky on a warm Spring day and Brett sighed as he eased inside of him, inch by inch. Nolan’s eyelids fluttered but stayed open, his hands digging into Brett’s back as he shuddered.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, biting his lip. “Oh fuck, oh wow.”

 

“That good, huh?” Brett groaned, echoing Nolan’s earlier words.

 

“That good,” Nolan panted as Brett bottomed out. “Fuck, I feel so full.”

 

Brett dropped his head to Nolan’s chest, arms trembling. Being buried inside Nolan’s heat was world-changing. He never wanted to leave. The feel of him, his tight hole clenching and unclenching around Brett’s cock, was pure nirvana. He needed to move desperately and yet he never wanted to move again. Pleasure sizzled through him as he slowly withdrew, Nolan’s ass clinging to him.

 

He sat back on his heels, slicking up his cock with more lube, Nolan whining until he moved back, his head slipping inside much easier now.

 

“Oh Jesus Christ and the saints,” Nolan swore, “fuck, that feels so good.”

 

“You’re so tight,” Brett groaned. “So hot.”

 

“I love you a little bit right now,” Nolan gasped.

 

“That’s just your dick talking,” Brett huffed a laugh, burying his face in Nolan’s neck as he undulated his hips, pressing into Nolan again and again, almost sinfully slow.

 

“If my dick could talk,” Nolan groaned. “It wouldn’t be anywhere near as nice.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Brett asked, sucking on Nolan’s neck, licking over the marks he had left there the night before.

 

Nolan groaned. “Yeah, it’d be more like, fuck your dick feels so good in me, fuck me harder, make me scream your name, claim me, fucking ruin me, Brett.” 

 

“Fuck,” Brett growled. It was such a turn on, those filthy words pouring out of that innocent little mouth. He pulled back from Nolan’s neck and gazed down at him. “Beg me,” he said in a low voice, baring his teeth into a wolfish grin as he moved even slower than before.

 

“Fuck me,” Nolan begged.

 

“You can do better than that,” Brett smirked, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I’m quite happy like this, feeling every inch of your ass sucking me in, gripping me, massaging my cock. It feels fucking heavenly.”

 

“Oh god,” Nolan whimpered. Brett moved a hand between them, pushing back his foreskin and circling it over Nolan’s tip, making him cry out into Brett’s mouth.

 

“If you want me to move faster, you’ll have to be pretty convincing,” Brett purred.

 

“Brett,” Nolan whined, nails scraping down his back. “Baby please, fuck me harder.”

 

“Mmm, baby? That’s cute,” Brett hummed, kissing him a little harder, rewarding him with a snap of his hips. Nolan cried out and Brett smiled as he swallowed down the sound. “You’re so sexy,” he whispered against his mouth.

 

Nolan kissed him desperately, moving down his jaw, his fangs brushing over Brett’s neck. He held Brett still as he sucked on his skin, leaving little marks that faded almost instantly under his lips. Brett growled, moving faster despite himself. “Fuck, baby, yeah just like that,” Nolan panted. “Ohhh, that feels so good.”

 

Brett groaned, pleasure overwhelming him, his hand loosely around Nolan’s cock as he pumped him with every thrust, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Fuck, harder,” Nolan pleaded, biting at his neck, nails clawing his back. “Please, I’m so close.”

 

Brett pulled out, grabbing Nolan’s legs and pushing them up over his head, sliding back in him and fucking down into him, just as hard as Nolan had been begging him too. Nolan bounced with every thrust, moaning his name, mouth gaping open, eyes clenched tight.

 

His hips stuttered as he moved erratically, pleasure building, building, his body covered in sweat as he moved faster and faster, teeth bared as he fucked into Nolan with an almost brutal intensity.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Nolan groaned. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Brett ground into him, massaging his prostate as Nolan came with a yell, splashing across his own face with hot spurts of cum. 

 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Brett growled, feeling Nolan’s ass clench around him like a vice. He stilled, his whole body trembling as he waited for Nolan to recover.

 

“Holy fuck,” Nolan whispered, as Brett pulled out and lowered him gently. “That was intense.” Brett wiped his face, leaning down to kiss him, then looking down at his cock.

 

“You’re still hard,” Brett smirked, stroking him. He shivered, and Brett smirked, doing it again. “Ready for round two?”

 

“Can I fuck you?” Nolan asked, knocking his hand away. Brett stared at him, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he said.

 

“Wait, really?” Nolan said, leaning up on his elbows. “You’ll let me?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Brett nodded, biting his lip. “But only if I get to fuck you again after.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Nolan said, sitting up, smiling widely. “Oh my god, this is really happening.”

 

“You’re like a little kid at Christmas,” Brett teased. Nolan kissed him, biting his lip with a moan.

 

“Turn around,” Nolan whispered against his lips. Brett grinned, moving away and getting on all fours. 

 

“Like this?” He asked coyly, looking at Nolan over his shoulder, arching his ass up into the air.

 

“Oh fuck yeah, this is better than a dumb present,” Nolan moaned. He smoothed a hand down Brett’s back and gripped his ass. He rubbed his cock over Brett’s ass, up and down, teasing him.

 

“Play with me first,” Brett told him, looking over his shoulder. “You have to warm me up.”

 

Nolan nodded, reaching over to grab the lube and dripping it onto his fingers. He held Brett open with one hand as a finger eased inside, slipping in easily.

 

“Oh yeah,” Brett breathed, head dropping down to the mattress.

 

“This is so hot,” Nolan said, pumping his finger inside of him, adding a second and twisting and turning them inside. Brett moaned loudly, shuddering as they grazed over his prostate.

 

“You feel that?” Brett panted as Nolan passed over it again.

 

“I think so,” Nolan said, exploring the area gently. “It feels different, softer.”

 

“That’s the prostate,” Brett explained, his cock twitching as Nolan rubbed his fingers over it. “Oh fuck.”

 

“That’s the thing that feels so good?” Nolan asked, massaging around it in tight little circles.

 

“Yes,” Brett gasped, hips bucking. He turned to see Nolan grinning at him as he slipped in a third finger, all three of them attacking his prostate with a single minded determination. “Nolan,” he growled, moving away, but Nolan grabbed his hip, holding him still. 

 

He could have gotten away if he wanted to, he was much stronger than Nolan after all, but he allowed it, instead pressing his face against his arm and biting it, trying to muffle the filthy moans slipping from his lips.

 

“You like that baby?” Nolan asked, draping himself over Brett’s back, kissing along his spine.

 

“Yes,” Brett whined. “It feels so good.”

 

“You’re so hot like this,” Nolan breathed. “So needy. You warmed up for me yet?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Brett moaned. “Fuck me.”

 

Nolan pulled out his fingers and rubbed them over his cock, spreading the lube, before slowly pressing inside of Brett.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, resting his forehead against Brett’s back. “You’re so hot and tight.”

 

“Nolan, you feel so good,” Brett growled, pressing back into him, reaching down to palm his cock. “Fuck me, Noley, hard and fast, like you wanted.”

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Nolan said, biting down his back before rising, hands gripping Brett’s hips as he started to move.

 

Brett moaned wildly as Nolan fucked him, claws digging into his palms as he tried to stay present in the moment. He clawed at the bed as he bucked his hips back, meeting every snap of Nolan’s hips, forcing him deeper and deeper inside of him. The mattress swallowed his howl as he bit down on it, Nolan pinning him down with a hand on the middle of his back, grunting as he thrust inside of Brett.

 

“Brett, oh fuck baby your ass feels so good,” Nolan cried, 

 

He reached back for something to hold onto and Nolan pinned them with one hand, using the other to press his head into the mattress, leaning over him as he fucked into his ass, swearing under his breath.

 

Suddenly, he pulled out of Brett, jerking his cock and splashing cum over his back, making Brett growl appreciatively. Nolan collapsed against him, panting for breath.

 

“That was so hot,” Brett murmured, sucking in air as he turned his face to the side. Nolan wriggled down a bit further, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Give me a minute, but I still want you to fuck me,” he said, still panting.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Brett moaned, cock twitching. It wouldn’t take much, he was so close already. Nolan’s cock inside of him had been fucking amazing.

 

Nolan rolled off of him and Brett sat up, surprised by how shaky his legs were. “Shit, you fucked me so good, I'm trembling,” he said, grinning down at Nolan. The blonde smirked up at him and Brett leaned down to kiss him.

 

Brett crawled up and leaned against the headboard, reaching a hand out to Nolan. He took it, allowing Brett to pull him into his lap.

 

He eased Nolan down onto his cock, sliding inside easily now. Nolan sighed, wrapping his hands around Brett’s neck and pulling him close, kissing him softly. “You make me feel so good,” he whispered.

 

“I think I’m a little bit in love with you,” Brett whispered back.

 

“That’s the dick talking,” Nolan laughed, grinning at him.

 

“You have a beautiful laugh,” Brett said, awed. He hadn’t been lying. He was so far gone on this kid it wasn’t even funny.

 

“You have a beautiful everything,” Nolan smiled, rubbing his cheek over Brett’s affectionately, nibbling up his jaw. “But I especially like your cock.”

 

“Thank you,” Brett smirked. He slipped his hands under Nolan’s ass, lifting him up a little and holding him in place.

 

“Are you really taking all of my weight right now?” Nolan asked, glancing down between their bodies.

 

“You literally weigh nothing,” Brett laughed. “And I’m a werewolf.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Nolan said, mouth gaping open.

 

“Ridiculous hot,” Brett grinned, bucking his hips up.

 

“Oh fuck,” Nolan moaned, hands tightening in Brett’s hair. “Yeah, just like that.”

 

Brett held him still as he writhed up inside of him, fucking him hard and slow, enjoying the grip of Nolan’s ass around his cock. He was so close, but he wanted to savour it, wanted to feel Nolan come apart around him one more time.

 

He held Nolan a little higher, nudging the head of his cock against Nolan’s prostate, smirking as he grew hard again.

 

“Oh god, that’s not fair,” Nolan whined. “I’m so fucking sensitive.”

 

“One more time, Noley,” Brett said, kissing his neck.

 

“It’s too much,” Nolan breathed, his cock twitching against his stomach with every pass over his prostate. Brett ground against it, and tears welled in Nolan’s eyes.

 

“You're doing so well,” Brett assured him. “You look so pretty riding my cock.”

 

He kissed Nolan’s cheek, tasting salt. “Brett,” he whimpered. “Please.”

 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Brett crooned. “Tell me.”

 

“Harder,” he groaned.

 

Brett threw him back onto the bed, surging over him and kissing him deeply as he pulled one of Nolan’s legs up, easing back into him. He fucked him harder, swallowing every noise Nolan made, growling into his mouth as he snapped his hips. 

 

The pleasure grew and grew, making him shake. “I’m so close,” he cried out, nuzzling into Nolan’s neck, fangs pressing over his pulse.

 

“Fuck yes, bite me,” Nolan groaned, turning his head. “Claim me, Brett.”

 

Brett bit down lightly, not breaking the skin, holding Nolan still as he fucked him faster and faster. “Mine,” he snarled. “You’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” Nolan sobbed, bucking his hips. “Oh god.”

 

As he came, he bit down harder, blood welling in his mouth. Nolan screamed, his cum oozing out of him in waves, spurting out a little more with each thrust. His arms were a vice around Brett’s shoulders, locking him tight to his body as he keened.

 

Brett collapsed, teeth sliding out of Nolan’s shoulder at the same time as his cock. Nolan cradled him against his chest, stroking back his sweaty hair. They lay there for what felt like hours, Brett dozing as Nolan petted him.

 

He looked up, eyes lidded, pushing up onto his elbows. “Sorry, I’m probably crushing you,” he said in a hoarse voice. He wiped his mouth with the edge of the sheet, using it to dab away the mess on their bodies as well. Nolan watched him through lidded eyes, smiling softly at him every time their eyes met.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Nolan smiled, caressing his cheek. Fondness lit in his chest, making him ache. He was a unique creature, and Brett yearned to know him. “A bit sore,” he admitted. “But amazing. Thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Brett said shyly, pressing a hand to Nolan’s chest and leeching away the pain. Nolan shuddered.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Nolan said, rubbing his cheek. “You could have walked away and left me with that creep.”

 

Possessiveness flared through him, making his eyes flash. “He upset you and then he grabbed you. I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

“You saved me,” Nolan agreed, leaning up to kiss him. “My hero,” he whispered against his mouth.

 

“Nolan,” Brett sighed, melting into the kiss. He pulled away again, looking down at him. “I really like you.”

 

“I like you too,” Nolan said, blushing prettily.

 

“Good,” Brett said, pressing another kiss to his lips, then another and another. He rolled onto his side, bringing Nolan with him. He pulled the blanket over them and shifted until he was comfortable, pulling Nolan’s leg over his hip and holding him close.

 

"I wish we could stay like this forever,” Nolan sighed, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“I’ve got nowhere to be today,” Brett said, pressing a kiss into his hair.

 

“Mmm, me either,” Nolan murmured.

 

“A lazy day in bed sounds like exactly what the doctor ordered,” Brett smiled, tightening his hold.

 

“Perfect,” Nolan sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest.

 

Brett hummed happily, feeling warm and content, his wolf sated. He fell asleep with his nose buried in the fragrant cloud of Nolan’s hair, the soft snores of the other boy lulling him into darkness.


End file.
